The Difficulty of Parenthood
by McDubhubbub
Summary: Tea and Kaiba are set up as partners in their Health class as punishment. Becoming parents is one thing, but taking care of a child with one of your enemies? Impossible. Mokuba, however, sees things differently.
1. Not a Good Day

**I edited** **this so i'm pretty sure it is waaaaaaaaaaaaay better than the first time thanks to the advice I got from Jonouchi Katsuya!**

**Im sorry I didn't do this sooner :[**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tea looked at the paper in front of her and groaned. It was the tenth time she has read it, but she just couldn't believe it.

_Stay away from **MY** Seto. He is mine and only **MINE**. I love him and when your out of the picture, he **WILL** love me! Watch yourself Gardner, or sooner or later that pretty face of your will turn black and blue!_

~ Mai

God, could this get any worse? And how did this all start again? Oh, yeah it was all Mr. Takahanta's

fault. Him and that stupid assignment...which was what a month ago? Now all hell broke loose

and she doesn't know how to fight it. God worst month ever, well, not ever.

* * *

**ONE MONTH AGO**

It was first period and Tea felt great today. She didn't know why ,but today was gonna be a

good one. Oh, how she was wrong. Tea was one of the early ones that would just sit

around and wait for the teacher and the other students to arrive. With a sigh she looked around and

saw a couple of people that she wasn't very well acquainted with. There was Mai, Miki, Skip, and lastly everyone's favorite CEO, Kaiba. Tea rolled her eyes and let out another sigh. He was a looker but he needed an attitude adjustment. She blushed at that thought. She remembered when they were younger and before all the duel monsters, she had a crush on Kaiba. She remembered doodling on her notebook, writing how her name and his last name would be perfect. She let out another sigh which slowly crushed what she thought would be a good day.

She jumped when she heard an irritated growl come from behind her.

"Will you shut it, Gardner? You are destroying what is left of my 'good mood'," Kaiba sneered. He began to roll his azure eyes when he saw Tea turn to glare menacingly at him.

"Good mood? Really that's a first," Tea said under her breath, turning around. She let out

another sigh, but really let out just to annoy him. It worked.

"Gardner."

"Kaiba," She replied sweetly.

"Shut up. Do you really think I wish to hear your voice today."

"Oh, you're one to talk. Do you think I want to listen to you today? But thanks, you ruined

my good mood today too," Tea said turning around with a scowl. He smirked.

"Your welcome."

Tea was fuming. _**He**_ was simply annoying! No Annoying isn't even the best adjective for him, you would have to make up a new word...Kaibaing...eh, she could think straight. Too angry.

"Just. Shut. The Fu-," Saved by the bell. She let out a loud irritated growl as students

came pouring in to reach their seats. Everyone turned to look at Tea, the normally sweet girl, who growling like an angered dog. She jumped up her seat and pointed a finger at him. "Dammit! You-You Ugh! I wish i could just wring your neck!" she said throwing her hands in the air in a dramatic fashion. "You ruined what is left of my good day, okay! Happy? Is that what you want! Grr." She growled, clenching her fists . She sat down with a huff and began to glare at the white board.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" said a female voice, obviously a fan-girl. A faint chuckle was heard from

Kaiba.

"What? Relying on cheerleader now, are we?"

"Your one to talk...Cheerleader."

"At least I cheer for something meaningful! Not some egotistical self centered Mr. I'm-to-good-for-anyone-cause-I'm-Seto-freakin'-Kaiba! " They were now face to face spewing venom at each other with

their hate filled words.

"Tea! Stop arguing! Please!" Tea turned her head to see Yuugi, her best friend. Joey then decided to push through the crowd to the arguing people.

"Money bagz bein' mean to ya Tea? Oh, I'll set 'em straight!" Joey announced charging at Kaiba to the dismay of Yuugi and Kaiba's fan-girls. Tea put her hands on Joey's chest signaling him to stop.

"Joey," Tea said with a look that said "I could do this on my own, thank you very

much". But Joey being Joey persisted causing Tea to loose her balance. She turned hoping to catch a table ,but instead a brick wall...or what felt like one.

Tea knocked Kaiba to the ground with her, making them sprawl on the floor. Gasps and protest were heard through the crowd, manly of fan-girls. Tea got up on her elbows with a low groan of pain only to gasp. Looking down she noticed she was on someone. She was on Kaiba. KAIBA! Her cheeks reddened as she squirmed get up only to straddle him. Her cheeks burned with humiliation and embarrassment.

"I get late to class ,and this is what happens!" Tea turned to see the speaker gaped.

"M-Mr Takahanta!"

* * *

**R&R ^^**


	2. Newly Weds

_****_**I edited this chapter to make it readable -,-'  
**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**"I get late to class and this is what happens!" Tea turned to see the speaker and gaped.**

**"M-MR. Takahanta!"**

* * *

Tea's voice cracked as she struggled to get off the flustered chocolate haired CEO. Getting up she straightened out her skirt whilst glaring at Joey, from the corner of her eye, who was now back with Yuugi, Tristan, and Serenity whistling a little tune trying to look casual. She sat down at her desk staring at her hands with a deep blush on her face.

Tea's POV

_Oh no! No no no! I'm in deep trouble! Oh god, what does Kaiba think? I bet he'll never let me live this down. Dammit Joey! I. Will. Murder. You. _She thought with a glare.

NORMAL POV

Yuugi noticed Tea glaring at the back of Joey's head. He sighed inwardly.

He turned his attention back to the teacher and noticed all of the sacks he was struggling with. A few snickers from people floated around until a sack hit the floor. There was a loud high-pitched

cry. Every ones attention turned to the sack., gasps could be heard at the new found revelation. Mr. Takahanta picked the fallen sack up and began to rock it like you would a baby. A loud 'Ding' was heard from the sack, causing the poor old teavher to sigh in relief.

"Finally," Mr. Takahanta muttered, carefully placing the sack on his desk. Turning

to the class, he sighed, "Class, today we will begin our new project. Now, let me tell you it

will be the hardest project you will ever receive. Due to this being your last year, most of you will be attending collage receiving, what will actually be as equally difficult." Clearing his throat, he glanced at the direction of Kaiba and Tea. "This was originally going to be a three week assignment, but because of the incident earlier it will be extended two more weeks. So that

means a little over 1 month with your new... family."

After his little speech he was rewarded with quizzical looks from his students. Someone rose their hand ,and it was Joey Wheeler.

"Yo! Teach, ova heir! " Joey spoke with broken grammar, much to Mr. Takahanta's annoyance.

"What do ya mean, 'new families'?"

"Do you see these sacks, Joseph?"

"Yeah sirs."

"This is going to be your new child, and I will choose your partners ,which will be boy girl of course, you will have to take care of the child and write a 5 paragraph report on how marriage is like,"

He turned to pick up a clipboard. "Hopefully nothing like mine " He mumbled under his breath.

"But, why do its gots to bez guils?" Joey asked gracing a confused look on his face. Chuckling was heard behind him, turning he saw Bakura.

"I always knew you were gay Wheeler! " He joked, throwing his head back and laughed a maniacal

laughter. Soon the class was roaring with. Joey was flustered, a fleck of red touched his face.

He is _**NOT**_ gay.

"Your one to tauk, Bakura" He spat, anger written all over his face. 'Oohs' floated around causing Bakura to bring his head down with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, at least I can 'get some' with women." Joey blushed at the comment.

"Hey is dat Yami Bakura?" Joey questioned.

"Who else do you think it is, nim rod?" A scowl was put into play.

"Does Bakura know?"

"Why are you suddenly so damn interested? Wanna know if Bakura could oh, I don't know, help you," He teased with a smirk.

" Eeww! No way man! It's just, he's mah friend and if he don't know dat iz just wrong!"

"MR. WHEELER!" They turned their heads to their angry teacher. "That conversation can continue

outside! Right now is class time, not social time." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"As if I wanna listen.." Bakura muttered. Suddenly he looked very confused.

"Um, Whats going on Joey? Why does he look so angry at me? What did Yami do?" He asked in his signature British accent.

"Consider this a warning Mr. Bakura and Mr. Wheeler." He turned his attention back to the clipboard.

"Joseph and Mai, come get your sacks." Joey walked up to desk along with a tall long black haired

girl with green eyes.

"Tristan and Serenity." Tristan 'Yessed' as he walked up, earning a giggle from Serenity and a

death glare from Joey.

" Yuugi, you were originally going to be with Tea but...Now you are with...Miki " Tea sat there

confused and turned to Yuugi who looked back at her. He got up with a shrug and walked over to the desk. When he came back he tried not to look at Tea.

"Miss Gardner and Mr. Kaiba " Tea sat there shocked. She shook of the thought of her and Kaiba, together, as parents.

She slowly got up and walked towards the desk.

"Um, Mr. Takahanta?" She said picking up the sack with a worried glance at her teacher.

"Yes, Miss Gardner. "

"Why am I partnered up with Kaiba?"

"That is your punishment " He stated nonchalantly.

"M-My punishment?"

"Yes ,I understand you dislike Mr. Kaiba so as punishment you must deal with him."

"But Mr. Takahanta! I can't stand him!" She exclaimed, hugging the sack. Kaiba smirked.

"Well, I know you want to go to a good collage, and you don't want a detention on you permanent record, just because you can't stand this young man." He said nodding his head in Kaiba's direction. Tea looked down defeated, and said yes. She began to walk to her desk with her 'baby' and sat down, her head filled with depression thoughts. She suddenly felt warm air tickle the back of her neck and around her ear.

A whisper fill her ears.

" Lets see if you can handle me..."

* * *

**R&R ^^**


	3. Shut Up! With a Kiss

**I have edited this chapter to make it better..hopefully...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**She began to walk to her desk with her 'baby' and sat down, her head filled with depression thoughts. She suddenly felt warm air tickle the back of her neck and around her ear.**

**A whisper fill her ears.**

**" Lets see if you can handle me..."**

* * *

Everyone sat there, wide-eyed as they saw Kaiba whisper into Tea's ear. Of course, they didn't hear

what what was said, but assumed the worst. Her face had gone pale as she gripped the sack. Color came

back to her face as her eyes flickered with anger. Her cheeks beginning to turn a pale shade of red.

"What did money bagz say? Oh, I'll shows 'em-,"

"Now to continue," Mr. Takahanta's interrupted.

"Bakura and Val" Ryou got up along with a medium sized brunette with hazel eyes. Laughs were

thrown at the odd couple, due to her fierceness and how he seemed so frail. A quick glare shut them up.

"Well Bakura, seems youz gots quite da guil!" Joey exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"Oh...um, yes. I guess."

"What do ya tink Tea?" Their attention went towards Tea who was still eying her sack, her eyes glazed

over as if in deep thought.

"Tea! Earf ta Tea!" She snapped her head up with a growl startling Joey which caused Val to snicker.

Tea blushed at her rudeness and apologized .

"Sorry! I was so deep in thought I guess I got angry when you took me out of it." She explained,

rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"So uh...what were ya tinkin' bout?" Joey asked, earning a blush from his friend.

"I-I uh...um."

"Joey leave her alone. She was thinking about something personal to her, or else she would have told

you right away." He gave her a dazed look.

"Women," He tried to whisper but failed miserably, earning a death glare from Val and a few laughs

from others.

_**RING RING RING **_

Students rushed out to their next class, except Tea. She looked down at her desk to notice her sack

missing.

"Sack? Oh Ra! Sack! Where did you go? Come back!" She was now twirling around, running

through aisles, and jumping franticly until she hit a familiar brick wall. She fell on her butt and looked

up to see a certain smirking Kiaba holding her-their 'baby'.

"First day as a mother and you already lose the baby? Tsk, I expected better from _**you**_ Gardner," He

said, a familiar smirk never leaving his lips. Getting up she dusted and smoothed out her skirt.

_Damn, it's too small. You could see her long, smooth legs. Are they smooth? I should probab- Wait! I _

_am Seto Kaiba! Seto. Kaiba! I can't think about Gardner. Like that Stupid hormones._

"Kaiba! Earth to Kaiba! Hey are you in there?" Tea asked, waving her arm in front of his face. She

placed it on her hips, the other held onto the 'baby'._ Wait. When did she take it?_

"We have to get to class! Hurry, or we'll be late for biology!" She grabbed Kaiba's hand and sped out

the class room. She was a bit surprised, he didn't take his hand back. She was about to turn the corner

when he jerked his hand back causing her to fly back with surprise. She landed on him, thankfully the

sack was okay.

Hey, what a familiar position.

"Kaiba! What the he-mrrffhh!"

She was cut off bye a kiss...

* * *

**AH! A KISS FROM KAIBA! WHAT! lol**

**R****&R ^^**


	4. Paparazzi Troubles

__**I have edited this to make it muy bueno! :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**"We have to get to class! Hurry, or we'll be late for biology!" She grabbed Kaiba's hand and sped out**

**the class room. She was a bit surprised, he didn't take his hand back. She was about to turn the corner**

**when he jerked his hand back causing her to fly back with surprise. She landed on him, thankfully the**

**sack was okay.**

**Hey, what a familiar position.**

**"Kaiba! What the he-mrrffhh!"**

**She was cut off bye a kiss...**

* * *

Tea's eyes widened as Kaiba took her kiss. Kaiba.**KAIBA**_. __**SETO KAIBA**_! He just stole her first kiss!

_It feels nice... No! Tea do **not** think that way, Tea this is Kaiba, you know your best friend's enemy _

_Hello! But wait...why is he kissing me? **WHAT THE HELL!**_

Kaiba broke the kiss and looked at her with alook she was sure about.

"Kaiba...What-" But was cut off again. But not with a kiss, to be honest she was disappointed.

"Gardner, shut it. We were going to get caught and speaking would make it worse" Kaiba whispered

harshly. He won't admit he panicked and kissed her, no he didn't. Kaiba doesn't do that. Sure he could

have shut her up by placing his hand on her mouth but...his hormones don't always agree with his

mind. Her lips were just so...so kissable. Reminded him of that american singer he heard Mokuba

listening to a few weeks

back. "I Kissed a Girl" was the songs name...the only difference is he is a guy.

Back to the situation

"Wait get caught by who? " She asked trying to get up, but a hand on her wrist forced her to stop. She

glanced down at Kaiba, who was not even looking at her. His gaze was fixed on the corner they were

going to turn to get to class.

She heard footsteps and immediately looked down at Kaiba for an answers. _Why does he looked shaken _

_up?_

"Hurry. I can't let them see us...like... this," He explained, standing back on his feet, ready to make his

way opposite to Biology.

Flash.

He turned to see paparazzi taking pictures of him and Tea. Shit.

"Mr. Kaiba is this your new love interest?"

"Are you in love?"

"Will you get married after high-school?"

"When is the wedding?"

Kaiba was scared. He didn't like people seeing his emotions, so he settled with a glare instead. He

grabbed Tea's hand and bolted to the nearest exit._ I have to take her, she might slip up about the kiss..._

He ran to the schools front-gate, taking a sharp turn to the left and whipping out his cell phone.

"Mokuba have Roland pick me up near the school's gates _**NOW! **_" Kaiba barked into the phone.

_Mokuba and Roland probably know to have the car a bit further from the school_

_because of his tone of voice. Wait. Mokuba? Doesn't He have school?_ Before she could ask, a long

black limo parked in front of them.

"Here we are Seto!" Said a sickly voice. Tea blinked a few times while Kaiba got in the limo.

"Mokuba?" She asked as a hand roughly pulled her in. She saw Mokuba with a red nose, he\is face looking a bit

pale. Though he seemed sick, he was very happy.

"Seto! You brought Tea! Oohh, that's so cool! Is she going to play with me? Hey, why are you

skipping school? So, are you two to-mrmffgh!" His voice was muffled by the hand a certain CEO, who was also

pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, Mokuba. I am taking her home. If I bring her to our mansion her parents-"

"Uh, actually my parents are never home. But I would like to go to schoo-"

"Ugh, no the paparazzi will annoy the living hell out of you, not to mention you might spill the ki..."

"The what? " Mokuba asked sweetly, coughing a bit after-wards.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"What are you doing changing the subject?"

"Mokuba."

"Seto."

_Am I supposed to put up with this? _Tea thought with a sigh _Kaiba's mansion, here I come..._

* * *

**R&R ^^**_  
_


	5. Mokie Has a Plan

**OMFG I am soooo**** sorry i haven't updated! I bet No one wants to read it know. T^T**

**If there are i will try and update sooner, I am even going to go back and edit Chapters i was GOING to edit but due to school, funerals, cancer, tests, and arguments with friends i just couldn't :(**

**Anyway...enjoy!** **I Know...it's short...:(**

* * *

_**Mokuba 3rd Person POV**_

Mokuba sat next to Tea with a grin gracing his lips. Finally, he has someone to play with! The thought alone got him giddy with joy. Sure, Seto's nice but he's always busy. Sometimes Mokuba thinks Seto just needs a girlfriend. Mokuba's eyes lit up with inspiration, a girlfriend! And he needs someone around that he likes any way! With a low chuckle Mokuba began his plan. Yes, he'll have the sister he never had in no time!

He looked up to see Tea admiring their mansion just how he admires a candy shop he has never entered before. Oh, yes. She will definitely play along with this. He let out another chuckle only to start coughing fit, and causing worried stares to come his way.

"Mokuba, are you okay?" Tea asked concerned. He was going to answer but was cut off by Seto.

"Does my brother look okay, Gardner? He's hacking his guts out and looks like the white version of Rudolf," he spat angrily to poor Tea. Tea looked taken aback , but nodded. She looked at Mokuba with soft, caring eyes, he just didn't know how to react to that. He noticed how she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping at Seto. He felt bad for Tea, Seto was just in a sour mood because he was sick and he had to take care of him. An idea popped in his head.

"Seto! Is Tea staying with us for a while?" Mokuba asked with innocence twinkling in his eyes. Seto looked at Mokuba suspiciously.

"Unfortunately, yes," He said earning a whoop from Mokuba. The small glare he received stopped his partying. "Only because the Press will ask her questions that I would rather not have to deal with later. Also, we have a project together."

"What kind of project, Big Bro?" He asked with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"I have to call the school to inform them of Gardner and my absence," he said quickly, turning on his heel to head for his office. Mokuba sighed. He always has to do something. _We'll at least I can try and put my plan in action with Tea and... is that a sack?_ Mokuba thought to himself.

"Hey, Tea?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes, Mokuba," she replied back just as sweet. His breath hitched at that. He's just not used to people in this house like that!

"Um, Do you want me to show you your room?" He asked her looking at her azure eyes. _They look like brothers...but are so different._ He thought as he grabbed Tea's hand to walk up the stairs. _Seto would have told me use the railings._ He looked up to see Tea smiling at him. He smiled back.

* * *

_**Tea 3rd Person POV**_

_Mokuba looks so sad, I wish I could help. _She thought looking Mokuba who was inspecting her hands intertwined with his, as if it was something unreal. Tea was suddenly saddened by that._ Has he never held hands?_

"Look Tea! This could be your room!" He exclaimed only to cough again. She walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and blinking. Once. Twice. And a third time.

He raised his hand to door ahead with a childish grin. "Is that okay? Do you want that room?" He asked with hope. He obviously wants her to take it. She'll play along.

"I'd love it."

His grin spread wider as he lead her into the room. She gasped at the décor. It was all so...lavish. Could she actually just sleep here?

"You don't want it?" Mokuba asked her. She shook her head with a small chuckle.

"Oh, no! I love it! It's just...wow," She said taking it all in. Sure, her house was pretty big but...Woah. Mokuba hugged her and began to babble about how she'll love it her, how much fun she'll have, and that her sack would make a great cookie. Her sack? Oh, yeah.

"Mokuba, I want you to meet your niece," She said with a smile. To say Mokuba was confused was an understatement.

"Niece? But I don't have any other siblings," He said quietly, unsure of his words. Tea grinned, he's so cute when he was confused.

"No, its Kaiba's," She said with a victory smirk at his already pale complexion turn paler at the thought of his brother with a girlfriend.

"H-he has a g-girlfriend?" He said with eyes as large as dinner plates. Was hearing he had a girlfriend really that shocking? Well, yeah. Yeah, it kinda is.

"Nah, he doesn't have a girlfriend. I'm pretty sure he's asexual anyway," She said chuckling at the glare she received from the insult she made on his brother. She ruffled the raven-haired boy's hair affectionately.

"So...I don't have a niece?" He said looking up into her blue orbs with mild curiosity. She beamed at him, just imagining his reaction to the sack.

"Yes, but only for a while. Kaiba doesn't want it," Tea said with mock sadness, noticing that Mokuba was actually buying it.

"What! Where is she! I need to meet her before Seto get's rid of her," Mokuba said pulling on her sleeve only to sneeze on it. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," She dismissed with a giggle,"Anyway I'll show you her." She said with a small smile, probably due to the snot on her.

She lifted up the sack to Mokuba who was far more curious than confused at the moment.

"This is your niece."

Silence.

"WHAT!"

* * *

_**Seto POV**_

"WHAT!"

I sighed loudly.

What NOW.


	6. It's a Boy

__**Wow, I updated pretty fast. o_o **

**But please don't think i will update every day. Drama is around every corner in my life -_-'**

**Also, this is the longest chapter so far! What! lol  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**She lifted up the sack to Mokuba who was far more curious than confused at the moment.**

**"This is your niece."**

**Silence.**

**"WHAT!"**

* * *

Getting up from his chair, Kaiba strode out his office to where Mokuba and Tea should have been. Key word: Should. With a groan he walked up two flights of stairs to Mokuba's bedroom. If he took her anywhere it would be there.

When he made it to the corridor he saw a breathless Tea holding her sides in pain, with a Mokuba to the side holding his 'baby' and petting it._What the hell?_

"Mokuba," Kaiba said, snapping Mokuba and Tea's attention to him, "What is going on?"

Mokuba looked shyly at Tea, looking as though he was silently hoping for her to explain to him. Seeing her shrug and lean against the wall, Mokuba sighed as his grip on the sack loosened a bit.

"Okay, so this is what happened. When you left I wanted to show Tea a room she could use," Mokuba said kicking the floor in embarrassment, "I showed her the one next to my room so she could be with me." He looked up at Seto, who in turn gave him a nod to continue. "Well, I showed her the room and well..." Mokuba said trailing off, taking a glance at Tea. Suddenly his hand flew up to point at her. "It was her fault!"

"My fault! What did I do?" Tea asked, slapping his hand away from her face.

"It was your sack!" Mokuba retorted, clutching the sack so that Tea couldn't take it from him.

"Yes, yes it is! So why do you have it?" She asked in an attempt to take it from him.

"Because your a horrible mom!" He replied.

"What!"

"Its true!"

"Says who!"

"Says me"

"And your always right?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Achoo!"

"Oh, Mokuba! Are you okay?"

"Now you try and act like a mom, eh?"

"Enough!" Kaiba snarled angrily. Two heads snapped up to looked at a very annoyed Seto Kaiba. "What is going on here? Why is Mokuba holding your sac-"

"Our sack," Tea corrected.

"Our sack," Kaiba said mockingly. Tea and Mokuba looked at each-other before glancing back at the duelist.

"Um, well after he showed me the room he sneezed on me," Tea said, rubbing the back of her head.

"It was an accident!" Mokuba cried.

"I know I forgave you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah,"

"Continue," Kaiba glowered. Mokuba cleared his throat, signifying it was his turn to speak.

"Anyway she told me you had a girlfriend-,"

"When did I say that!" Tea exclaimed. _This kid is twisting up my words!_

"Girlfriend?" Kaiba sputtered. He turned to glare at Tea who was currently glaring at Mokuba.

"You said it when you said I had a niece," Mokuba stated, making Tea's glare intensify.

"No! I said he was asexual remember?" Tea said, tapping Mokuba on the head with every syllable she spoke.

"Oh, yeah. Well, anyway, Tea showed me the sack and said you had a sack for a baby, so I screamed," Mokuba said, still trying to get the sack away from Tea's hands.

"Why did you scream?" Kaiba asked, wondering if he'll regret asking.

"Because I thought you budded it off making a tiny Seto to grow later," Mokuba stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yup, he regretted it.

"You thought...I was...asexual?" Kaiba asked slowly, trying to make sure he heard this right.

"Yes," Mokuba deadpanned.

"I blame you," Kaiba stated with a glare in Tea's direction. She shrugged it off.

"Well, after he screamed I started laughing because his reaction was priceless," Tea chuckled.

"Yeah, and then you told me you were the mother," Mokuba pouted.

"But, I am."

"You dropped your baby!"

"Well, you should have seen how you were gawking!" Tea giggled, still trying to get her 'baby'.

"It started to cry!"

Silence.

"What?" Kaiba and Tea asked in unison. Mokuba blinked.

"It started crying! That's what babies do when you drop them," He glowered at Tea.

"Mokuba...you do know that's not a real baby...right?" Tea asked, hoping he did.

"It's not!" He cried, staring at the not baby. Apparently not.

"What do you mean it started crying," Kaiba asked, taking the sack and inspected it whilst trying to ignore the fact his brother can't tell the difference between a baby and a sack.

"It fell. Then it started to cry," Mokuba said, as if trying to explain to a fourth grader and not a CEO.

Kaiba hummed as he found the culprit. There's something on here that makes the baby cry. Probably to try and make it more...baby like. It was under the diaper and not very well hidden. _I could probably rewire this to stop the crying. The wiring isn't that complicated, even Mokuba could do it without those text books._Kaiba mused to himself. He looked up and noticed Tea and Mokuba got into a little argument about motherhood again. He sighed as began his journey down the stairs to his office._ Could I take this for another month? Or more, depending on how long the press wants to bug me. _He sighed yet again. _Good day my ass._

"Hey, Kaiba!" He turned to see Tea trot down the steps to him. She smiled as she took the sack from him, twisting and turning it in every direction. "I'm trying to make sure we didn't tear it already."

"We?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette before him.

"Yes, we. Do you really think Mr. Takahanta will accept the fact_** your**_ brother tore it," Tea asked, still inspecting the sack.

"Mokuba would do no such thing," He said coolly, stepping off the last step to the stairs, "If anything, I think you would tear it. You did drop it." He heard an audible gasp from the young girl behind him.

"Me? Hurt our baby! That's ridiculous!," She sounded offended. _Our baby, huh?_ He thought.

"I want a good grade and hurting it would hurt my score," She huffed._ Ah, yes. Her grade. Nothing else._

She walked over to the sofa and plopped her self down on the ridiculously comfy cushion. Against his better judgment he sat down in the chair besides the sofa, watching her every move intently. She placed the sack on the table and just stared at it with a sigh.

"Niece?" Tea looked up to see Kaiba.

"What?" She asked.

"You said it was Mokuba's niece," He replied. She beamed at him, patting the sack affectionately.

"Yup! It's a girl," She grinned.

"It is a boy," Kaiba retorted, looking at Tea as if daring her to say otherwise.

"No, a girl." Ah, yes. This was Tea, she would go against what he wanted.

He got up and approached her, leaning over her and invading her metaphorical space bubble. He could feel her breath on his lips, they felt ragged. She was breathing irregularly, a blush creeping over her features. He grinned as he got closer. _Yes, feel uncomfortable._ Their noses where now touching, lips merely inches apart.

"I always, get what I want."

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
